That Which Binds Us
by SilvCyanide
Summary: A series of short drabbles/one-shots based around different soulmate prompts exploring the relationship between Kaito and Shinichi. Soulmate!KaiShin, AU, may include some HakuAo/HeiZuha/RanEi/MakoSono etc. Warnings: Slash/Shonen-ai/Yaoi FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Kaleidoscope: Part 1

**1\. Kaleidoscope: Part 1.**

 **Notes: Welcome to the start of my new series, please sit back and enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Shinichi has always been living his life in black and white. In a world where one would gain the ability to see colour after first meeting their soulmate, he hasn't really had the chance. One day while walking down a busy street, a flash of colour enters his vision but it's gone too fast for him to see who it is. Since then, he has always been catching this bright hum of indigo but never manages to see who it is. Until...

 **X**

Shinichi glanced once more at his watch, impatience clawing at him with a deep sense of urgency. There had been a murder and he was - of all things - stuck at a traffic light waiting for it to turn green, being smothered in the throngs of people walking to and fro at peak hour when students were heading home after a long day at school and working adults had just ended their workday. Figures it would be his luck that he was called in for a particularly difficult case when he had been seated comfortably at home with a cup of coffee by his elbow and a stack of case files to work through. Megure- _keibu_ had phoned him with an urgency unlike the stern but fatherly man and he found himself on his feet and out the door before he was aware of what he was doing. And to think he didn't even finish his coffee in his haste!

The light blinked green and he merged with the crowd, following the flow of people as he crossed the street. Beside him, a gaggle of schoolgirls, roughly junior high school age were squealing about one thing or another - " _Oh, Miya-chan, if you think that he likes you, just go for it!"_ \- and their conversation drifted pleasantly into his ears, merging with the countless other conversations and flowing into background noise that caused him to unknowingly relax. He exhaled slightly and hastened his footsteps, watching his breath leave his mouth in white wisps. Shinichi turned his head, observing the passersby that walk past him with heads down, staring at their phones and basically ignoring the world around them.

From the corner of his eyes, Shinichi saw a mess of hair, coloured in grayish tones and suddenly, his eyes clashed with the other person's and it all _clicked_. There was just no other way to describe that sensation. It felt as if everything was suddenly right with the world, an electrifying feeling coursing through his body. He saw the widening of the other's - a man, around the same age as him - beautiful eyes, eyes that he just can't place a colour to because he doesn't know what colours are supposed to look like yet now he can _see_ them. The world is vibrant, enrapturing and absolutely breathtaking and he's in love with it. But just as suddenly as the colours appeared, they disappeared and it left Shinichi reeling as he tried to readjust to the complete blandness of the surroundings. When he next scans the crowd, the beautiful-eyed man is gone and he's standing alone in the middle of a busy street.

 _I wonder who he is…_

 **X**

 **A/N: I dunno, do you like this? This is the very first drabble of a series but I want some feedback and maybe some ideas for prompts? I have 8 prepped and ready to go but still… Keep in mind this is a drabble series so the chapters are supposed to be short (and that really takes a load off) and sweet. If you like it, please follow and favourite and hopefully leave a review? Reviews are the lifeblood of any writer in my opinion. Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	2. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 1

**2\. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 1.**

 **Notes: I really don't have much to say in these notes sooooo from now on, I'm only going to write notes when I have something of importance to say since it's such a hassle to write basically the same thing for every chapter. I also forgot to mention previous chapter but for every prompt, there will be three parts and each part is posted as a separate chapter so no, I will not be leaving any story without a proper ending.**

 **Summary:** Shinichi is worried, beyond worried in fact. He's regularly in and out of the hospital, but not because there's anything wrong with him, but because there's something wrong with his soulmate. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, even burn scars. Inexplicably he wakes up with paralyzing pain shooting up his spine and shadows of serious wounds marring the otherwise flawless skin and he knows, _knows_ that somewhere, his soulmate is getting hurt. Shinichi is less than pleased.

 **X**

It's happening again.

Shinichi rolls out of his bed, fingers gripping so tightly on his arm that his knuckles are going deathly white. His gaze is blurry, there's sweat beading on his forehead and his breath is coming out in pants. The throbbing pain in his arm worsens as he fully regains his motor functions, going from a throbbing aches to a full-blown burning. His lungs are on fire as he gasps for air, unable to breathe properly due to the pain and he clenches his teeth even harder to avoid screaming. He knows that his soulmate is dealing with the same pain and just as he's always done before, Shinichi feels the source of the pain, a tiny little ball of agony lying in his soulmate's body and _pulls_. Suddenly, the pain doubles and he cannot refrain himself from screaming, a shrill sound full of unbearable pain that leaves his throat raw and his voice hoarse. A door slams open, footsteps pounding towards his room and his room's door is virtually broken down, his parents rushing in and staring at him with such worry and heart wrenching helplessness he just wants to reassure them that he's fine, that he can handle it but all that comes out is another scream, softer this time but just as full of emotion that dims down to a hoarse croak. His father gently gathers him in his arms and redeposits him in his bed while his mother tenderly wipes away the sweat on his brown with featherlight fingers and a comforting hand. ' _It will be over soon'_ , he tells himself and the last thing he sees before he falls back into unconsciousness is his parents' pained and worried faces and the bright roundness of the full moon.

When Shinichi next wakes up, he feels a soothing warmth in his arm and stares, shocked. As usual, there is a mark of whatever wound his soulmate has endured - a bullet wound, seemingly a bullet fired from an M90 or a rifle roughly that size from the black shadow under his skin and one that exploded in his arm, no wonder there was so much pain - but the pain is gone and _it should not be that way._ True, the pain would be mostly gone the next day but there should be remnants, not just this pleasant numbness. As he thinks further, he comes to a horrifying conclusion, his soulmate knows how to do the Transfer too.

The Transfer is a process that all soulmates can do wherein one senses deep within themselves, finds the bond and the source of whatever pain is ailing their other half and takes it all onto themself. Not many are aware of such a process and it is only by pure luck that Shinichi chanced upon the method for it. Since two years ago, his soulmate has been getting hurt a lot and Shinichi, for some odd and unexplainable reason, just can't bear the thought that his soulmate, whoever the person, is in such agony and has taken to bearing the pain of the injuries all by himself - that is to say, feeling twice the amount of pain - so that his soulmate wouldn't have to suffer beyond whatever harmful effects said wound has on his or her body.

"A natural protectiveness," his father says, "perfectly normal to feel such a way though maybe not for such serious injuries, humans are still deathly afraid of pain after all. It is simply in our nature to be so." Shinichi hasn't ever really believed him until he has the chance to experience it for himself, a burning hot feeling of wanting to safeguard his soulmate from any harm.

He mulls, thinks and muses to himself. Finally, Shinichi throws his head back and laughs, a light but maybe just the tad unhinged chuckle and his parents are suddenly standing by his bed. He ignores them in favour of grinning wildly to himself. It seems as if his soulmate is much like him, self-sacrificing to the point of stupidity as Ran would call it and for the first time ever, he finds himself really wanting to know the person with the other half of his soul. What is this person like, this crazy person who gets themself injured so often but seemingly throws themself back into whatever hurt them previously. This person that is growing ever more interesting.

 **X**


	3. Pinky Promise: Part 1

**3\. Pinky Promise: Part 1.**

 **Summary:** People are all born with a red string of fate knotted onto their pinky. This string may stretch or tangle but it will never break - provided the other is still alive, that is. Shinichi has seen his end of the string fray, split to the edge of snapping but always, always mend itself afterwards. He can't help but be angry at his soulmate. Who just goes and gets himself into so many life-threatening accidents?! Of course, it all makes sense if it's the Kaitou KID.

 **X**

Shinichi propped his head on his hand and stared out of the classroom window, a bored expression on his face as his eyes trailed a pair of pigeons swoop through the sky. The teacher was going on about something to do with the quadratic equation that he couldn't be bothered to listen to, seeing as he already knew the year's course work and then some. A slight tug on his pinky drew his attention and he cast his gaze down to see the scarlet string extending from where it was attached to his pinky tremble slightly, the faintest of vibrations running through the thin thread.

He rolled his eyes and fingered the string-that-was-not-actually-a-string and marveled at the slight insubstantial feeling of it. He smiled to himself, but froze when he felt a killing intent pierce his back. Shinichi slowly turned his head to peer over his shoulder, catching sight of an annoyed Ran glaring at him through slitted eyes and shuddered. He refocused his attention on the blackboard and felt the glare lessen, Ran evidently being satisfied that he wasn't whiling away his time in vain also turned back to the teacher. Shinichi stared down at the piece of his soul attached to his finger and traced it towards the wall where it vanished through the cement before he pushed it out of his mind and felt it turn intangible and disappear.

Shinichi still doesn't know who his soulmate is, even after 18 years and he's getting tired of waiting.

 **X**

The sound of paper ripping resounded through the small basement room cum KID's hideout and Kaito flung the shreds of paper into the small dustbin by the desk, scrubbing at his face and smearing charcoal on his face from when it had gotten on his fingers. The plans for his latest heist just wasn't coming together and Kaito was just barely staying awake by way of coffee and chocolate energy bars and even that was starting to fail him. He yawned, feeling his eyelids droop close and leaned back in his seat. Surely he could spare 5 minutes or 50 to take a short nap…

The next second, Kaito jerked up from his seat wide-eyed and looking slightly panicked. A sharp and painful twinge had come from what he could only call his soul and he instinctively glanced down at the red soul string slowly materializing on his pinky. What he saw made ice shoot through his veins and his blood run cold. The string was stretched taut and pulled hard on his pinky, frayed and split halfway to snapping. Just what on earth happened that his soulstring would break this much?

Kaito doesn't want to know, not really, but he still can't help the curiosity.

 **X**


	4. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 2

**2\. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 2.**

 **Notes: Okay, I think I have the schedule figured out. One chapter of this every two days and small one-shots (hint hint) scattered in between. Four chapters down, twenty to go...**

 **Summary:** Shinichi is worried, beyond worried in fact. He's regularly in and out of the hospital, but not because there's anything wrong with him, but because there's something wrong with his soulmate. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, even burn scars. Inexplicably he wakes up with paralyzing pain shooting up his spine and shadows of serious wounds marring the otherwise flawless skin and he knows, _knows_ that somewhere, his soulmate is getting hurt. Shinichi is less than pleased.

 **X**

 _I hate this._

 _My lungs are burning, I can't see past the sweat and the damned KID Is trying to drop me in a puddle of maple syrup._

 _I should have stayed home._

Shinichi scowled as he dodged another flying card, barely avoiding getting his hair chopped off by the sharp edges of the queen of clubs that could somehow _bury itself into concrete_ despite being made out of ink and paper. He had been about to stay at home and read a book - A Study In Scarlet had sounded so tempting - but _Sonoko_ of all people had showed up at his door with Ran in tow and dragged him off to her uncle's museum while spouting some nonsense about how _KID-sama had sent another advanced notice to Jirokichi-ojisama_ and _Kudo-kun, you have to catch KID-sama so that I can be the first one to see his beauuuuutiful and handsome visage_ and well, Shinichi hadn't really been able to resist the shorter girl's hurricane like personality. Dazed and confused, he thus found himself standing by the display case for 'The Scarlet Scarab' with Nakamori- _keibu_ spewing out orders left and right like a volcano erupting - quite an apt description actually - and the task force officers like pitiful minions scurrying around to fulfill their master's bidding.

Shinichi had shot dark glares at anyone who dared approach him - "Damn it, leave me alone! I didn't even want to be here!" - and was massaging his temples more and more as the time of the heist drew closer. He had just fully recovered after a particularly terrible bout with the flu and wasn't even supposed to be running around. But since when did anyone around him care about the rules anyway?

When KID had appeared, he had immediately incapacitated basically near all of the task force officers around with an admittedly clever use of ropes and sturdy wooden poles - wow, was Yamada- _san_ actually balancing on the short pole three meters in the air? Impressive. - before quickly picking the lock to the glass display case (personally, a vindictive part of Shinichi felt the museum owners deserved getting the garnet stolen, if they knew KID was coming for it, surely they could have invested in sturdier security systems.) and snagging the large garnet shaped roughly like a scarab. Immediately taking off for the roof, Shinichi felt compelled by his own sense of righteousness to follow, which led to where he was now, tired, pissed off and more than murderous.

KID was standing on the banister, cape flapping like giant white wings when Shinichi reached the roof, chest heaving and copious amounts of sweat dripping down his forehead. Looking at the concealed face lit up by the moonlight, it gave Shinichi the feeling of melancholy, disappointment and sorrow, unusual - very unusual in fact - for the cheerful thief. From the corner of his eye, Shinichi saw a glint off a scope and turned to stare, squinting into the darkness while faintly registering KID talking to him.

It was a rifle.

A loud crack resounded, fire sparking from the barrel of the rifle as a bullet was launched at high speeds, whistling slightly from the high velocity and finally burying itself…

...into KID's thigh.

Fire exploded in Shinichi's leg as both he and KID crumpled to the floor, a sharp intake of air coming from the latter and he struggled to his feet, sent a wide-eyed look at Shinichi and leapt off the roof, glider snapping open amidst pained gasps. Shinichi stared, shocked and disbelieving, watching KID flying unsteadily from the pain. Biting his lip, Shinichi deliberated before doing as he always did, grabbed the ball of pain and suffering and pulled it from KID's body - was KID really his soulmate? He didn't really want to confirm. Maybe it's just a coincidence. - into his own and watched with blurred vision as the white spot in the night sky steadied itself, KID evidently feeling no more pain from the bullet wound, courtesy of Shinichi.

 _KID was his soulmate…? Well that explains the amount of injuries…_

Chuckling in the sheer ridiculousness of it all - the soulmate of a detective was a thief, Ha ha. - and also trembling in pain because _ow, gunshots hurt like hell_ , Shinichi staggered to his feet as the door to the roof burst open, officers swarming onto the roof top and Shinichi.

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Kaleidoscope: Part 2

**1\. Kaleidoscope: Part 2.**

 **Note: I'm surprisingly proud of this part, huh. What a surprise. Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** Shinichi has always been living his life in black and white. In a world where one would gain the ability to see colour after first meeting their soulmate, he hasn't really had the chance. One day while walking down a busy street, a flash of colour enters his vision but it's gone too fast for him to see who it is. Since then, he has always been catching this bright hum of indigo but never manages to see who it is. Until…

 **X**

Swiping his hand against his brow to flick off the sweat trickling down his temple, Shinichi pulled on another pair of gloves after disposing of his previous pair and bent to look inside the corpse's eyes. Around him, officers cordoned off the small park and a couple of blocks surrounding the crime scene, Megure- _keibu_ busy questioning the suspects. Shinichi rubbed some slime that got onto the victim's shirt between two fingers and straightened up. He knew who the culprit was.

Two hours later, the murderer had been apprehended - the victim's neighbour who was a chef - and Shinichi was collapsed on one of the wooden park benches with his head tilted towards the sky and a damp towel slung over his shoulders. He never understood why people would so easily take another's life, it had always saddened and mystified him, watching the victim's family be deprived of a child, a parent or a spouse and the person who did it having no hesitance in the process. It didn't matter how terrible the other was acting, nobody had the right to steal another's life.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stood up and properly surveyed the entire crime scene, not just for clues, for what may be the first time that day. He looked around at the different people and his gaze landed on two of the former suspects. A young man with a young woman. They were currently making their way out of the park and the woman was currently trying to… hit her friend? Her friend was dodging her swings of the mop - where had she gotten that? - and that reminded him deeply of Ran and his antics. The man, who was apparently a magician from what he had observed of his interactions with the children playing at the park that day, lifted up his hand and presented a grayed rose to his companion who huffed but put the mop away and accepted it. Shinichi smiled to himself at the familiarity of the atmosphere.

As they turned a bend, the man seemed to have felt his gaze on him and turned back to look. Their eyes clashed and Shinichi jerked backwards at the same time the man flinched hard, wide-eyed and startled. Shinichi felt a rush travel up his spine, the feeling tenderly familiar to him. Just like the last time, something inside his brain _clicked_ and a whirl of colours overwhelmed him.

 _This colour, what is it? Such a beautiful colour. Those eyes are so familiar too…_

It wasn't until the man left and the colours faded that Shinichi realised who he was.

 **X**


	6. Pinky Promise: Part 2

**3\. Pinky Promise: Part 2.**

 **Notes: I'm in a fantastic mood today, so you guys get 3 chapters instead of 1, and you get it one day early! Isn't that amazing?**

 **Summary:** People are all born with a red string of fate knotted onto their pinky. This string may stretch or tangle but it will never break - provided the other is still alive, that is. Shinichi has seen his end of the string fray, split to the edge of snapping but always, always mend itself afterwards. He can't help but be angry at his soulmate. Who just goes and gets himself into so many life-threatening accidents?! Of course, it all makes sense if it's the Kaitou KID.

 **X**

The crowd is roaring, there's sirens blaring and alarms flashing and Shinichi just wants to get it over with. Kaitou KID has sent another heist notice, oh joy! Sniffling slightly due to having a mild (really, it was _very_ mild) fever from his bullet wound on his stomach, Shinichi leaned his head against one of the exhibition halls and stared dazedly at the display case where a very shiny emerald was propped up on velvety cushions.

The clocks seemed to mock him and his cotton wool brain and announced that ten o'clock had arrived with a loud chime - why did the museum owner have to choose a grandfather clock? The chimes made his head hurt - and a literal explosion of confetti and pink - pink? - smoke sent the task force members reeling. Shinichi scrunched his eyes from the smoke as he waved a hand in front of his face and suppressed a cough before blinking open tired and watery eyes just in time to see a flash of white disappear around the corner while holding something that let off a green twinkle.

 _The emerald, what fun._

Shinichi bitterly thought to himself before pushing himself from the wall and stumbled his way to the rooftop, barely able to catch a grinning visage that briefly doffed his hat at him before leaping off the roof. Shinichi huffed slightly, both from the twinge of pain coming from his abdomen and mild annoyance before turning around and heading back down towards where Nakamori- _keibu_ was sure to be waiting, bracing himself for the yelling that was sure to come.

 **X**

Finally, near four hours later at an unholy time of two in the morning, Shinichi was allowed to unsteadily trot home, with the Inspector looking at him worriedly but making no move to stop him. Everybody knew that Shinichi, for whatever reason, didn't like to receive help from others if he got it into his head that he would be bothering them somehow, like he did now. Shinichi, on the other hand, knew that it would be terribly rude of him to impose on anyone and prevent them from going home at such a late hour and made the choice to take a bus back to his house.

It was a good choice, too.

As he walked down the empty street, he felt a faint, almost unnoticeable tug at his soulstring before the slight force turned into outright tiger-on-the-other-end kind of force, almost ripping his finger off, if that was even possible and he paled at the way too familiar feeling. Quickly giving a glance at the string, he began sprinting in the direction of the pull but nearly tripped over himself when he saw how much of the string had actually snapped. It was barely hanging on to the last millimeter or so of untouched string that seemed to be splitting as time passed and Shinichi cursed under his breath and sped up, ignoring the burning that was spreading through his stomach at the exertion.

He cut through a few back alleys and reached his supposed destination…

...and promptly froze in his tracks.

 _Kaitou KID_ currently lay on the dirty concrete floor, suit marked with grime and hang glider a mangled heap by his side. What was most startling, however, was that KID had a multitude of bullet holes littering his body and each one of those holes was leaking a frightening amount of blood.

Shaking his head and rolling up his sleeves, Shinichi kneeled by KID's side and with a single minded determinedness, set to work staunching the blood flow and flipping open his phone to call for an ambulance.

 **X**


	7. Statuette: Part 1

**4\. Statuette: Part 1.**

 **Notes: I don't need to say much here but I want to say that in this one, the BO doesn't exist, but Snake+minions do - so unfortunately, Toichi is going to have to die too - and Kaito is KID with Shinichi never having been shrunk because I don't want to write any KIDCon or KaiCon. *shudders* Feels too much like pedophillia for my taste.**

 **Summary:** At the age of ten, Shinichi wakes up to find a small figurine lying innocently next to him on the bed. Initially he's excited as the figurine will represent his soulmate's image on their first meeting. Upon a closer look, it turns out to be one of… an older him? What on earth is going on? Shinichi has a statuette of himself dressed in a blindingly white suit plus mantle. This was going to be queer.

 **X**

Shinichi awoke with a small scowl on his face and rubbed at his eyelids, trying to cover them from the bright rays of sunlight that filtered in from his window, which had the curtains drawn despite him remembering to have closed them the night before.

He sat up, clutching his covers and heard the familiar sound of his mom's squeals plus his dad's chuckles coming from the kitchen downstairs and sighed, mentally preparing himself for another day of his mom's "affections" and his dad's I-know-something-you-don't glances. Why couldn't he have been born in a _normal_ household?!

In a rare moment of childishness for the ten year old, Shinichi kicked at his blankets and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow in an attempt to scavenge a few more minutes of sleep and to put off having to deal with his mother for just a little while more.

Bad idea.

With a yelp, he shot up from his current position and rubbed his stomach where something sharp had jabbed into him and scowled down at whatever it was. 'It' turned out to be an detailed and carefully crafted figurine, coloured in white, blue and silver with a splash of indigo. He turned it around and poked at the top hat, a feeling of excitement rising in him when he grew coherent enough to recognise what it was.

 _A soulmate statuette!_

Shinichi grinned and flipped it so that the figurine's face was in his direction before frowning a bit. It most certainly wasn't Ran, he could have deduced that from the three piece suit plus top hat and mantle that the figurine was wearing - and he did feel a bit disappointed at that - but he never expected to find an older version of himself! It was most definitely one of him or someone that looked startlingly like him with messy hair and a cocky smirk. The clothing that his soulmate was wearing also seemed vaguely familiar and looked like one that only superheroes would wear - what was with the monocle, top hat and mantle? Was he trying to imitate Arsene Lupin? - and he battled within himself before grudgingly deciding to seek his father's opinion.

 **X**

Another bad idea, wow he was making so many bad ideas and it wasn't even nine yet.

His mother had immediately started to giggle at him with a knowing glance while his father calmly received the statuette and looked at it for a moment before amusement filtered into his eyes and he handed it back to Shinichi, refusing to divulge any information except the hint of 'Look around, do some research.' and hurrying him out of the room, claiming that he had something important to discuss with his mother about.

Obviously displeased, Shinichi, with as much stealth as he could muster, crouched behind the library door and pressed the side of his face against the thick mahogany, trying to discern the conversation happening within. Hushed murmurs drifted through, disjointed and making no sense in general and he frowned to himself, trying to puzzle out whatever they meant by, " _What is going to happen to Toichi-sensei?"_ and " _Kai-chan will have to take up that role?"_

Ah well, surely it didn't really matter…

...right?

 **X**


	8. Kaleidoscope: Part 3 - Final

**1\. Kaleidoscope: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Notes: Were you waiting long for this? I would hope so. I really like this story and I'll try to clear up some of the questions. Also, I am PLEADING here but please please please send some more prompts either through a review or through PM because I will soon run out T.T**

 **From the previous chapter, everybody knows that dear Shin-** _ **chan**_ **doesn't really** _ **look**_ **at a person during a case, more of just seeing them as variables in the grand scheme of things so he doesn't really look at Kaito since he didn't interrogate him… did that make sense? That's the reason why their eyes didn't clash.**

 **Summary:** Shinichi has always been living his life in black and white. In a world where one would gain the ability to see colour after first meeting their soulmate, he hasn't really had the chance. One day while walking down a busy street, a flash of colour enters his vision but it's gone too fast for him to see who it is. Since then, he has always been catching this bright hum of indigo but never manages to see who it is. Until...

 **X**

 _Kuroba Kaito._

 _That was that man's name._

 _That was his soulmate's name, and…_

 **X**

Shinichi tapped a few keys on the keyboard before pushing his chair away from the desk and heading out the door of the monitoring room where multitudes of monitors were mounted on the wall, displaying the feed from the security cameras that were installed all around the building. Currently, it was showing a bunch of officers, all manhandled in someway that left them less than clean and staggering after a white shadow which threw snarky remarks amongst water balloons filled with honey - that would be a pain to wash out - and other 'fun' stuff.

The officers stationed in the room looked inquiringly at the young man as he walked out of the room but nobody made a move to stop him. Despite only having attended a few heists, the man was famed for being the only one who had been able to get close to KID and the only one who KID considered a threat (well, ever since Edogawa Conan that is). That earned him the respect from the task force members who often weren't able to even get within five meters of the thief.

Shinichi walked towards the elevator of the high-classed hotel and entered the small elevator car before choosing a seemingly random floor and watched the door slide close with a soft _clang_. When the doors opened again, he walked out and followed a trail of near unnoticeable slips of white paper on the ceiling that others wouldn't have seen in the dim light and that Shinichi had by chance noticed. The paper trail led him to a room after he had navigated the maze of hallways, seemingly innocuous and completely ordinary. Shinichi knew better. This was KID's escape route for the heist and where he had hid a line of wire which would then take him to the roof where he could then take off. Proof of that was the harness hung outside the window and unable to be found unless you knew it was there or you had an amazingly sharp eye. Settling himself on the bed, Shinichi began to wait.

It didn't take very long.

Soon the whispers of footsteps, hurried but cautious, drifted into Shinichi's ears and Shinichi stood up from the bed and slid behind the door, positioning himself so that when the door was opened, he wouldn't be visible to whoever was entering. Sure enough, the knob soon jiggled before the door was pushed open and Kaitou KID slipped in, evidently confident that he was unpursued and having relaxed his guard because of that. What an amateur mistake.

When KID fully entered the room, Shinichi stuck out a hand and slammed the door shut, positioning himself so that he was in front of the door. KID startled and jumped, whirling around to face Shinichi with a hand immediately going to his card gun. Ordinarily, Shinichi would be wary of KID and his sleeping gas capsules but the room had poor ventilation and Shinichi had gone to the trouble of making sure the windows were completely secured. He also knew that KID had run out of sleeping gas, seeing as he didn't put one task force member who got too close to sleep using it and instead had to manually knock the poor sap out. Smirking, Shinichi took a step towards KID after locking the hotel room door and watched as KID backed up warily, hand on the trigger and eyes riveted on Shinichi.

He continued walking forward, even as KID's back hit the wall and KID realised that he was being cornered, all the way until his nose nearly touched KID's and he was looking into stunned eyes. Reaching up a hand, he quickly swiped away the monocle and tossed it to one side, for the third time being assaulted by a sense of _right_ and a rush of colour. This time, before KID could run away and now that he understood what that weird ball of warmth he had been feeling ever since he 'grew up' and his hormones came rushing back to him was, he pressed his lips against KID's and felt his hands tangle in his hair and pulling him closer after a brief moment of resistance.

Pulling back once his brain informed him that he needed oxygen severely, Shinichi watched, pleased and breathless as KID slumped to the floor with a wide-eyed look on his face and a dark blush staining his cheeks, dazed but with a slight smile dancing on his lips. Finally pulling himself together, KID cleared his throat and said in a hoarse voice, directed at the patiently waiting detective,

"W-what-you-why?"

Shinichi smiled and despite the stuttering, understood what the other was trying to say. Smoothing a ruffled lock of hair - and watching KID blush harder at that - he stared into vividly coloured eyes and intoned clearly,

"Kuroba Kaito-" KID"s eyes widened here, "-also known as Kaitou KID. I saw you once while crossing the road and at a case, as you know and I had a very string suspicion so I asked for your name afterwards, searched it up on the internet and the pieces fixed themselves."

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi steeled himself,

"Kuroba Kaito, I love you."

Shinichi's eyes softened and he pressed his forehead against Kaito's, feeling his heart rate pick up from where he had laid a hand on his chest. He kissed Kaito gently, this time filled with more tenderness than a desperation and felt the younger man - that was a bit hard to wrap his head around - tilt his head up to kiss him back. And that was when he knew, Kuroba Kaito loved him too.

Incidentally, it was just the next day when he picked up a colour chart from the nearby stationery shop that he figured out what colour Kaito's eyes were.

His eyes were a stunning shade of indigo.

 **X**

 _This world is filled with soulmates and everybody goes around, living in a colourless world until they meet theirs, until they fall in love. But never fret, for the world is a romanticist too and you will always, always meet your other half._

 **X**

 **A/N: Hahahahahah… please just ignore that gaping plotholes. Take it that Shinichi was only able to see colours long after meeting Kaito since he wasn't in love with Kaito and it doesn't work if he isn't in love. Alright? Okay, good, thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	9. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 3 - Final

**2\. And I Will Bleed For You: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Summary:** Shinichi is worried, beyond worried in fact. He's regularly in and out of the hospital, but not because there's anything wrong with him, but because there's something wrong with his soulmate. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, even burn scars. Inexplicably he wakes up with paralyzing pain shooting up his spine and shadows of serious wounds marring the otherwise flawless skin and he knows, _knows_ that somewhere, his soulmate is getting hurt. Shinichi is less than pleased.

 **X**

Shinichi stared mutedly with his eyes riveted on the television screen, cooling cup of tea - he _could_ drink something other than coffee, take that Ran! - forgotten on the side table. There was a news report currently airing on Nichiuri television speaking of the recent takedown of a large underground crime syndicate that had been targeting gems and jewels with rich history. The news program then played a shaky video of a tall skyscraper where just on the edge of the roof, a spot of white perched with blobs of black figures surrounding it. There were gunshots, with the white spot - it had to be KID - flipping backwards and gripping onto the edge of the roof to avoid them.

Suddenly, spotlights shown on the roof and police officers swarmed onto the roof and pinned all of the syndicate members onto the concrete floor. The video finally cut off after KID spoke briefly with the officers and then jumped off the roof, hang glider snapping open and disappearing into the moon. The news casters were now talking about the truce between KID and the police force to take down the syndicate and Shinichi leaned back into the couch, feeling his tense nerves relaxing.

He smiled to himself, feeling happy for Kaito. Finally Kaito could lay his father's ghost to rest and focus his full attention on finding Pandora without the fear of a sniper bullet coming out of the blue and cutting short his life. He pushed up a sleeve, fingers tracing the bumpy, raised, circular scar on his upper arm and felt the worry and tension coiled up in his body dissipate. It was inevitable, after all, that after over a year of being aware that KID was his soulmate, he would fall for said soulmate, even more so when he met the person behind the monocle and white top hat.

 **X**

 _Shinichi thumbed through a well-worn but still near perfect book - A Scandal In Bohemia, first-edition copy - and let his eyes trail over the familiar words, a sense of peace and calm filling his body. Suddenly, a soft coo and a tapping drew his attention and Shinichi tore his eyes away from the page to stare at the pure white dove sitting on his windowsill. The dove, upon seeing that his attention was on itself, spread and beat its wings against the window, the cooing intensifying. Shinichi stood up from the plump armchair and strode over to the window, sliding it open and offering a hand to the dove which settled on his forefinger. The dove stretched out a foot and Shinichi noticed for the first time that there was a thin, tightly rolled up piece of paper tied onto the dove's leg with a velvety blue ribbon._

 _Shinichi undid the knot and removed the paper, the dove immediately taking flight and swooping out the window after it had been relieved of its weight. Shinichi unrolled the paper and read through it quickly, an eyebrow quirking up at its contents. He crumpled up the paper after he finished reading it and shoved it in his pocket before grabbing his coat and exiting the house._

 _The air was nippy and Shinichi found himself quickening his footsteps to get to his destination faster. It was a place that he remembered very clearly, after all, it was the site of his very first confrontation with KID. Hurrying out of the train when it stopped at Ekoda, he quickly made his way to the clocktower while keeping his eyes open to try and spot KID. As he reached the front steps of the clocktower, he cast his gaze over the people loitering around the entrance, almost immediately zeroing in on a messy, brown haired teen who currently had a pair of headphones around his neck and was tapping on his phone._

 _Basically nothing about him stood out particularly and there should have been no reason for Shinichi to get his attention drawn by him._

 _As if feeling the weight of Shinichi's gaze on him, the boy looked up and Shinichi was instantly assaulted by indigo, a deep indigo the colour of the night sky. The boy paused for a moment before a familiar grin slowly spread on his face and Shinichi felt his breath hitch. Oh, there was his reason for being so riveted on the boy._

 _Swallowing, Shinichi walked towards KID until they were face to face and noted slightly distressed that the other was just a hair taller than him._

" _Well well, tantei-_ kun _, frankly I didn't expect you to show."_

" _Stop with the small talk. What is with this note? Why haven't you told anyone that you were being targeted by a freaking_ crime syndicate _?!"_

 _KID's grin slipped off his face and his eyes grew solemn after Shinichi's low hiss. Gripping onto Shinichi's upper arm, he led the way to a nearby cafe which was mostly empty at that time of day._

" _Please listen and don't ask any questions until I've finished, consider it as me asking you for a favour, tantei-_ kun…"

 **X**

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroba Kaito!"_

" _Kudo Shinichi."_

 **X**

" _Shin-_ chan _! Good Morning!"_

" _Argh, Kaito, don't call me that!"_

" _Aww, you're no fun~"_

 **X**

" _Shinichi! Stop, don't! You just got shot!"_

" _Heh… don't worry about me, it's just my arm - hey, don't do that, you need your strength and I don't want you to be burdened by the pain of the Transfer when Snake is somewhere around here."_

 **X**

" _Kaito, let me help! Ah, don't you dare put me to sleep with your sleeping gas again! I'm telling you, don- urk!"_

" _Sorry Shinichi, I can't, it's too dangerous right now. I can't afford you getting hurt."_

" _Kai…"_

" _I love you too much for that."_

 **X**

A knock on his front door startled him out of his daze and Shinichi's head snapped up so fast it nearly gave him a whiplash. The person on the other end had knocked in a rhythm that only he and Kaito knew and Shinichi scrambled up, nearly tripping over his limbs in his haste to get to the door. When Shinichi yanked open the door, there he was, looking mussed up in that way that made him at least twenty times more perfect with a soft smile on his face. The man who he hadn't seen for nearly six months.

Offering out a hand, Kaito made a scarlet rose appear, the thorns carefully removed and Shinichi took it with gentle hands, cradling the stem in one hand while stroking the petals with the other. A gentle grin appeared on Shinichi's face and Kaito wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm back, Shinichi."

"Welcome back, Kaito."

 **X**

 **A/N: The ending is slightly iffy but I feel that I fleshed out this story better than the others, I can finally focus on Pinky Promise and the other one-shots. People have been sending me really helpful PMs and reviews with prompts and I have stocked up on more storylines. The credits to the prompts will be on the top of the chapters so you can know who contributed what prompt.**

 **As always, please review and favourite+follow if you like this series of one-shots and drabbles if you like it. Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	10. Pinky Promise: Part 3 - Final

**Pink Promise: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Notes: I have been really depressed over the last few days and haven't been able to muster the energy to write. Regardless, I am feeling well and happy again so this chapter is being released now and the second will come out later in the day and maybe, if I have time, a third bonus chapter as an apology. Don't get your hopes up though.**

 **Summary:** People are all born with a red string of fate knotted onto their pinky. This string may stretch or tangle but it will never break - provided the other is still alive, that is. Shinichi has seen his end of the string fray, split to the edge of snapping but always, always mend itself afterwards. He can't help but be angry at his soulmate. Who just goes and gets himself into so many life-threatening accidents?! Of course, it all makes sense if it's the Kaitou KID.

 **X**

Muttering a silent apology to the unconscious KID, Shinichi lugged the man further into the shadows after making sure he wasn't bleeding as much as before and stripped him of his clothes, averting his eyes from KID's face and wincing when he overexerted his wound as he removed a shirt and a pair of jeans (thank whatever death God that made it so he always had a spare set of clothes with him in the event of the more… messy murders, just this once) from his backpack and carefully dressed KID in them. He then crushed the rods and metallic bits of the hand glider into a small lump, good enough that it vaguely resembled the cape again before wrapping KID's clothes in them and stuffing it into his backpack. Though the lack of bullet holes in the clothes yet obvious bleeding out via bullet wounds would earn him suspicious looks, Shinichi was positive that KID would rather he do this than reveal his identity to the police force that was sure to follow along.

KID started shivering, almost imperceptibly and Shinichi felt a beat of fear rush through him. Pressing two fingers to KID's wrist all the while taking note of the paleness of his skin and the copious amounts of sweat pouring down KID's forehead, Shinichi felt a ball of dread settle in his stomach and cursed under his breath. Damn it, KID was going into hypovolemic shock.

Pulling off his jacket, Shinichi felt the frosty night air nip at his bare arms and the goosebumps that rose from the cold but ignored it. He draped the thick outer garment over KID's lean frame but saw little improvement, in fact, it seemed as if KID was shivering more than before. There were sirens in the distance now and Shinichi judged that they would arrive in a couple of minutes - a couple minutes too long! - and rummaged around the alley, finally finding a small crate about thirteen inches by twenty inches. He propped KID's legs up against the top edge of the crate before settling back onto the ground once he ascertained that this was the absolute most he could do for the dying - no, don't think of that word - man.

 **X**

Kaito woke up to the smell of disinfectants, beeping machines and blurry vision. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he waited until his sight focused before glancing around, noting the sheer whiteness of the room and, most prominently, a solemn Aoko with an air of sorrow, clutching with a vice-like grip onto his left hand. Giving her hand a gentle - feeble, even - squeeze, he watched her head jerk up like she had been electrocuted, tears brimming anew in her eyes as she noticed him awake and smiling softly at her.

"Idiot, idiot Kaito! You suddenly ran off before dinner time and Tou- _san_ gets a call nine hours later saying you were shot near Beika museum! Do you know how worried we were? You were unconscious for three days!"

Kaito felt an overwhelming guilt flooding into his body and squeezed Aoko's hand tighter, feeling infinitely sorry for all the pain that he had caused his best friend. It was his own carelessness that caused him to get shot and she was the one suffering from his actions.

But wait…

That day, he had been shot after a KID heist when he was going home. If he was here in the hospital right now, that meant that _somebody_ had to have found him and called the ambulance. Seeing as there wasn't a slew of police officers surrounding his bed, only Aoko and her father - he was snoring in that armchair, no wonder Kaito hadn't taken notice of him. The man's suit was the same colour as the chair itself - in the hospital room, it would be safe to assume that his identity hadn't been divulged. But… who? And why?

He was so busy pondering this that he didn't notice Aoko releasing his hand and exit the room after a voice asked her if he could come in; nor did he realise that Kudo Shinichi had replaced Aoko and was currently staring patiently at him. When Kaito's eyes met bright blue that was most definitely _not_ Aoko's - her's were a few shades darker - and took note of the face that was distinctly masculine and _very_ familiar, it took all of his considerable skill not to recoil in shock. Kudo Shinichi still watched him with an unreadable gaze before breaking the tense silence and sending Kaito into shock once again.

"I didn't tell anyone, that you're KID I mean."

Jaw unhinged, Kaito struggled to find the words to depict his astonishment that _Kudo Shinichi_ , a detective, didn't tell anyone the identity of KID, a thief despite the fact that there would be more than sufficient evidence to prove him guilty. Finally, he settled for an eloquent mess of stutters and a blurted out,

"Why?"

Kudo glanced down at his hand, almost embarrassedly - Kudo, embarrassed? God forbid - and Kaito followed his gaze to the scarlet string looping around the other man's pinky, trailing down the chair, coiled on the floor and up the side of the hospital bed where it ended tied on his own pinky.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Coughing slightly while turning his head away, Kaito felt a blush settle on his cheeks. That would mean they were…

"If you don't have any objections, would you like to go out for lunch after you're discharged?"

A hesitant, uncharacteristically so, voice spoke out and Kaito belatedly realised that it came from the usually confident detective beside him, much too focused on the fluffy happiness in his chest. He turned back to the detective and smiled softly,

"That would be great."

 **X**

 **A/N: *flails arms while burbling gibberish* I don't know medical terms! I'm not a medical student so I probably botched up the treatment for hypovolemic shock(if ever you come across someone suffering from shock, do not do as Shinichi did for it is probably incorrect)! Finally, Pinky Promise is completed. Can you guess the next one that's going to be released? Hint, it has something to do with words. Next chapter will be this new prompt then the (maybe) bonus chapter will be part 2 to Statuette. Thanks for reading and as always, please review, favourite and follow.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	11. Words On Skin: Part 1

**5\. Words On Skin: Part 1.**

 **Notes: To Opal Spirit (yes, I do read all the reviews even if I don't respond cause there's too many and I'm the epitome of laziness): I separate them into 3 parts and post them in no particular order because I have writer's block as a recurring issue and sometimes I can't think of any ideas for a story so I thought it would be easier to just split them, work on one first then the other if the plot bunnies run away. I have included the titles in the chapter selector thingy (I can't think of the word .) so you can select the part you want from there.**

 **Summary: '** _Whatever is written on your skin appears on your soulmate's_ '. That is the unbreakable rule of the universe. When soulmates are few and far between and it is difficult for them to even meet, it is a strange rule but helpful sometimes as Kuroba Kaito finds out. Whilst writing random things on his arm, he is shocked - and mildly interested - when he receives a reply. Just who is this mysterious Shin?

 **X**

Kaito scribbled another line onto his homework, shooting withering glares at the ink and paper as if they had done him a great disservice. It was freaking Saturday night and he had to do homework! That was what Sunday was for. Even if Kaito was a genius that everyone acknowledged - Hakuba too, albeit very unwillingly - and could easily breeze through the topics, even geniuses needed to take time and write down the answers to the questions. These questions were slightly (extremely) too easy for him though. In boredom and because he could, he started doodling KID's caricature on his arm, pen skimming him palm, forearm, wrist as he drew it over and over again until the underside of his left arm was a mess of ink.

Suddenly, a brief electrifying feeling shot from the back of his left hand to his shoulder and down his spine before settling as a light tingling at the small of his back before it gradually faded away. Kaito jerked backwards in shock, nearly falling off his desk chair and sending a few - thankfully non-fragile - ornaments toppling to the floor. He briefly heard his mother call from the kitchen, asking him if he was alright and he sent back a brief affirmative, eyes riveted on the tiny but neat kanji that mysteriously appeared on the back of his hand and was still continuing to appear even as he watched.

 _Hey, could you stop the doodling? It's distracting me due to the weird feeling it brings and I can't concentrate on my work! I actually got a soulmate and it turned out to be a rabid KID fan of all people. Figures that my rotten luck would do this to me._

Scowling down at the words - because face it, he (and it was obviously a he due to the masculine pronouns) sounded like he was one of those pompous rich people that had eccentric hobbies and hated humanity - while feeling around for the pen that had fallen somewhere onto the floor, Kaito fetched a wet towel and rubbed off the ink from his arm before writing out a short reply in his typical messy scrawl.

 _hellooooo~ you sure sound like a cheerful one huh? and im not just a KID fanboy, im KID's biggest fan! whats your name?_

Now to wait for a reply. Humming, Kaito had just finished up the rest of his work and placed them in his bag when another tingle travelled up his arm and he looked down to see calligraphy like words beside his own chicken scratch, as if the writer was trying to prove he was better than him. The message just poured oil onto fire.

 _Do you have ADHD or something along with the inability to use punctuation? It sure seems like you do, otherwise why would you suddenly switch topics? And isn't it common courtesy to give you own name before asking for someone else's?_

Kaito frowned and reconsidered his prior beliefs. Maybe he wasn't as favoured by Lady Luck as he thought, if not, why would she give him an annoyingly snarky person for a soulmate?

 _That was mean :( Just for that, I won't tell you my real name, you can call me Kai! And I can so use punctuation, see? So there!_

 _Well then, seeing as you're being so immature, I will deign to give you my real name as well. You can call me Shin._

 **X**

 **A/N: This one, not feeling it guys. Not feeling it. I'll try and improve part 2 but for now, here is part 1. Please review, favourite and follow. Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	12. Statuette: Part 2

**4\. Statuette: Part 2.**

 **Notes: Next up after this, a new prompt which I think I will call the 'Mind' verse. Make of that what you will.**

 **Summary:** At the age of ten, Shinichi wakes up to find a small figurine lying innocently next to him on the bed. Initially he's excited as the figurine will represent his soulmate's image on their first meeting. Upon a closer look, it turns out to be one of… an older him? What on earth is going on? Shinichi has a statuette of himself dressed in a blindingly white suit plus mantle. This was going to be queer.

 **X**

Today is his birthday.

Shinichi had forgotten about his birthday (along with several others, most notable being his mother because that woman was a _demoness)_ , which led to him getting an earful from Ran on the importance of birthdays and the use of calendars. Personally, he really didn't get what the big deal was about with birthdays and all those holidays. It was just another ordinary day designated by humans to be something special but had absolutely no significance past that.

But back to the story.

Today is his birthday, and Shinichi has just turned sixteen. Here he was, being tugged along by both arms by two over enthusiastic females - Sonoko seemed to delight in making him suffer - to go celebrate his birthday. With Ran near ripping off his left arm and Sonoko's surprising monstrous strength tugging on his right, he was being towed very pitifully down the street to the amused looks of the neighbours who were used to their antics by now. Which also meant he wouldn't be getting any help from them. Damn it.

Their destination right now was the cafe under the Mouri Detective Agency - Poirot Cafe, that was it - and Ran had said that there would be several people meeting them there and bodily threatened Shinichi to go along, claiming that he had way too little friends and this was a good chance for him to socialize. Pssh, no, he _did_ have friends, thank you very much. Ran, Sonoko, Hattori, Kazuha…

Okay, maybe he was lacking in friends, but he didn't really want more friends anyway.

Regardless of his personal opinion, Ran was determined to make him talk to other people and Shinichi finally gave up, recognising the look in her eyes as the very same look she has when she's plotting to get her parents back together again. Ran was triumphant, noticing that he had given up in his struggles and was now obediently following along, doubling her efforts and causing a small wince from Shinichi at the sheer force she was exercising on his arms. _Ow!_

The cheerful jingle of the door seemed to mock him as Ran lay a - threatening - hand on his back and steered him towards a spacious booth in the back of the cafe where three teenagers were currently sitting, a blond-haired boy, a messy brown-haired boy and a brown-haired girl that looked startlingly like Ran.

Hey wait…wasn't that blond the detective from England? Hakuba… Saguru if he remembered correctly.

However, the greatest shock had yet to come. When the other boy turned around, Shinichi froze, staring in shock at his near perfect clone. The other boy also seemed mildly surprised but he quickly hid that behind a cheerful grin as he bounded up from his seat and offered a red rose to Shinichi who took it warily.

"Hello! My name is Kuroba Kaito and you are Kudo Shinichi, aren't you?"

Everyone was looking at him weirdly but Shinichi paid them no mind as he took the teenager by the arm and dragged him out of the cafe, Kaito following with an amused smirk - wayyy too familiar - and a skip in his step.

When they were in an area with no people, Shinichi whirled around and fixed Kaito with a stare, hissing,

"What are you doing here, KID?"

 **X**

 **A/N: Before you ask what's going on with the last bit, it will all be explained in the final part so hold your horses. Please review, favourite and follow. Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**

 **P.S. Here is a list of all the different prompts that I have posted so far and what I will be calling them from now on since I might write one-shots for them sometime in the future. The list will be updated with each prompt that comes out.**

 **Kaleidoscope - 'Colours' verse**

 **And I Will Bleed For You - 'Blood' verse**

 **Pinky Promise - 'String' verse**

 **Statuette - 'Figurine' verse**

 **Words On Skin - 'Ink' verse**

 **? - 'Mind' verse**


	13. Voice In My Head: Part 1

**6\. Voice In My Head: Part 1.**

 **Notes: Surprise chapter from the blue! Wham!**

 **Summary:** Kaito is interested and coincidentally, so is Shinichi. Occasionally, they can hear a voice in their heads, warped and muffled as they are and sounding vaguely like someone is trying to speak underwater but all that comes out is a flurry of bubbles and a mess of gibberish. They know from what the media, government and basically everybody has told them that it is their soulmate and it is a wonderfully rare occurrence that two souls were so in sync that they are made for each other - literally. So what's Kaito to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the meitantei _-kun_ chasing him down to the rooftops? And what's Shinichi to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the damned thief he's trying his utmost to catch?

 **X**

It was a dark and stormy night…

Okay, it wasn't. It was drizzling slightly, the type that could be considered mist if not for the fact that it didn't hang in the air like a curtain. It was also only evening, but that aside, the sentence fit well with the mood Kaito was currently having as he gripped onto his head and crumpled into a sad, pitiful heap against his bedroom wall. Before anything is assumed, no, he did not do something to get himself sick. No, he did not do anything to anger Aoko into bashing his head in with a mop and no, he didn't insult or otherwise incite Akako's wrath to induce her into putting a hex onto him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, really. It was just the voice.

There was a muffled voice in his head, shouting something warbled and messed up that cause a great pain to spread through his brain. Waves of anger and hate washed through him and he wondered who exactly this nutjob was that whenever he heard their thoughts, felt their emotions, it was only all this negativity.

(After all, he couldn't possibly have known that it was, in actuality, righteous anger directed at a murderer as the owner shouted commands to police officers standing by.)

Back to the pain. _Oww_ …

 **X**

Shinichi was gripping onto his pen tight enough for it to snap. But it didn't, thank God, he wasn't about to rewrite the whole essay again just because his head started to throb with all the power a nightclub's speakers that were blaring Dubstep or something had.

A warped voice sounded out in his brain, much like how someone would sound like if they talked-shouted at him while he stuffed his ears - and maybe brain - with cotton wool. It was accompanied by the pain that put his regular migraines to shame - he would get used to it, the pain would dissipate, everyone told him that after all - and conveyed the sensation of wrapping claws around his squishy brain and squeezing but not harming. Waves of fear, wariness and quite possibly _thrill_ crash against his mind and sending him reeling when one of them is stronger than the rest.

Great, it just has to be a madman who enjoys the feeling of danger so much that it brings him excitement. Soulmates sucked.

Shinichi finally decides to wait it out.

 _(He also decides to punch his soulmate when he sees him. For no reason.)_

 **X**

 **A/N: Jeebus, it's nearly 12 a.m. and I am tired. Not in the right state of mind for a proper author's note so I will just leave you with this chapter that I suppose serves as my apology. Well then, good night.**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	14. Statuette: Part 3 - Final

**4\. Statuette: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Notes: Sorry for being so late with this chapter, I was staying over at my grandmother's house which (shockingly) has no computer. It does have 3 iPads though so there's my entertainment for the past two days.**

 **Summary:** At the age of ten, Shinichi wakes up to find a small figurine lying innocently next to him on the bed. Initially he's excited as the figurine will represent his soulmate's image on their first meeting. Upon a closer look, it turns out to be one of… an older him? What on earth is going on? Shinichi has a statuette of himself dressed in a blindingly white suit plus mantle. This was going to be queer.

 **X**

Kaito shrugged his shoulders in a fluid motion, seemingly relaxed though Shinichi could detect a touch of restlessness behind the supposed ease with which he was acting. He felt hesitance shoot through him, extremely aware that ever since a year and some ago when he first met KID on top of that - extremely high - skyscraper where the wind was howling and he very nearly toppled off the edge of the roof and down into the crowd of police vehicles some sixty metres below - but that was a story for another day.

It was through relatively easy research the day he acquired his soulmate figure that he found out who the man wearing the tacky white hat and suit was. It wasn't hard, not in the slightest in fact. Just a quick search in the search engine with the keywords 'white cape monocle suit hat man' - not the most eloquent, but it worked. The screen erupted - not literally but… yeah - with results either singing praises or spouting curses about a white-clad thief who only stole after sending out an advanced notice and always gave back whatever he stole. The first thing Shinichi thought of when reading through the article was surprisingly not that he was bonded to a criminal but that this criminal was obviously much older than him, disturbingly so.

Then, he met his mother's teacher.

On a typical summer afternoon, Shinichi was working through a book of riddles that his father had made for him to challenge him and Shinichi was eager to show his father that he could solve all of them. He propped the thin notebook on the side of the couch, socked feet waving in the air as he laid on his stomach with a few books scattered around him.

The doorbell rang at the very moment he was about to solve another one - and complete half of the book! - and he unwillingly pushed himself off the carpet to answer the door because _someone_ \- ahem, his mother - was far too interested in the new drama on screen and didn't hear the doorbell ring. Pulling open the heavy wooden door, Shinichi was stunned immobile as he came face to face with a man that looked creepily liked his father - there were differences though, like the way they styled their mustaches - and not because said man looked like his own father but because said man had a build identical to _another_ infamous figure.

This man was Kaitou KID, most definitely so, there was absolutely zero doubt in his mind.

He introduced himself as the disguise teacher of Shinichi's mother, one Kuroba Toichi who was also one of the most famous magicians of this century. Shinichi's mind helpfully reminded him that Kaitou KID was also a magician, albeit a magician thief.

Kudo Yukiko popped out from the living room down the hallway at the sound of voices and Shinichi was left confused and disorientated as his mother's hurricane-like personality took over the job of entertaining the guest, leaving him to close and lock the door as his mother's teacher was led to the dining room and the clanging sound of the kettle being put on the stove drifted out.

At the moment he couldn't explain what came over him but he found his gaze drawn inexplicably to the park that was just a few minutes stroll from his house, the trees planted in the park being barely visible over the rooftops.

Now, he knew better. He found out after Toichi- _san_ had left that his son, Kaito, had also followed him but chose to stay in the park instead of following him to visit the Kudos. A quick search into the magician Kuroba Toichi's family led him to a family photo of the man and his wife with their son, straight after a performance. That was also the moment Shinichi finally found out the identity of his soulmate. The mischievously grinning visage of the messy-haired boy matched the smirk plastered on top of his figurine's face and the subtle unique defining features were also the exact same no matter which face he looked at.

And so fast forward to the present moment where he finally met the actual person behind the KID mask and outside of uniform, in casual clothes. It was most definitely not how he pictured their introduction but it would have to do he supposed. He had imagined a more… formal meeting, not a quick introductory by their mutual friends.

"-ntei- _kun_ , meitantei- _kun_!"

Shinichi was brought back to reality by Kaito's face right up in his personal space and Shinichi quickly backed up a few steps in shock, watching amusement flit across the teen's face as Kaito straightened up again, one hand fiddling with something concealed within his palm. Shinichi had a good idea what it was, in fact.

Reaching into his pocket, Shinichi pulled out his soulmate figurine and displayed it to Kaito, watching his eyes widen slightly before he grinned and held up two fingers, the - predicted - figurine of Shinichi pinched between the two of them. Shinichi found himself grinning back and reached out a hand, watching Kaito clasp it and give it a firm shake.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."

"Kudo Shinichi. Nice to meet you too."

 **X**

 **A/N: There is a multi-chapter story coming up and I will be posting it soon when I flesh out and look over the first chapter. This story is estimated to be 20-30 chapters and will have at least 50k words so it is a major project. There will be some OCs - three of them - that will play a semi-major part in the story but will** _ **not**_ **be the main characters. It will be an established KaiShin and I want your opinions on this. How interested are you in this story? Of course, I didn't really give much information on the story so you can't really say, therefore I will include a somewhat trailer of the story, told in my OC's point of view plus the title of the story.**

 **Before that though, I need to update the verse list:**

 **Kaleidoscope - 'Colours' verse**

 **And I Will Bleed For You - 'Blood' verse**

 **Pinky Promise - 'String' verse**

 **Statuette - 'Figurine' verse**

 **Words On Skin - 'Ink' verse**

 **Voice In My Head - 'Mind' verse**

 **Trailer of 'To Save A Princess':**

" **Big brother… your magic…"**

" **Don't worry, I'll be alright. Now take this and run. Remember, don't let anyone catch you. I love you, my favourite little brother."**

" **Hick… S-stupid… I'm your only little brother."**

" **Haha, you're right. Well then, hurry up. Goodbye for now, I'll see you again soon. Take care of little Ris for me, okay?"**

" **..."**

" **...yes, I will, big brother Vuis"**

 **o.O.o.O.o**

" **Haha, it's already been 14 years, even though I know you're not coming, I can't help but still wait for you. I want to play with you again one more time, brother…"**

 **o.O.o.O.o**

" **How...how dare you…how dare you make brother into a mindless slave?! How dare you treat him with such disrespect! Will you not let the dead rest in peace?! You bastard!"**

" **Hehehe, no matter how you scream at me, you still can't raise a hand against your precious big brother, even if he is nothing more than a walking corpse. How cute."**

 **-End-**

 **I am tired. Please review, favourite, follow. Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	15. Voice In My Head: Part 2

**6.** **Voice In My Head: Part 2.**

 **Notes: It has come to my attention that five days have past since the last update for this story and as the schedule for updates was previously one every two days, I feel that I need to write another chapter and one for 'The Journey To Save A Princess' that will be uploaded either later tonight - 6.24 p.m. as I'm writing this. If anyone is curious, I live 13 hours ahead of America so I get to celebrate New Year's sooner :P - or tomorrow. I actually really like this three-parter so I won't delay any further. Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** Kaito is interested and coincidentally, so is Shinichi. Occasionally, they can hear a voice in their heads, warped and muffled as they are and sounding vaguely like someone is trying to speak underwater but all that comes out is a flurry of bubbles and a mess of gibberish. They know from what the media, government and basically everybody has told them that it is their soulmate and it is a wonderfully rare occurrence that two souls were so in sync that they are made for each other - literally. So what's Kaito to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the meitantei _-kun_ chasing him down to the rooftops? And what's Shinichi to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the damned thief he's trying his utmost to catch?

 **X**

Kaito just wants to say that he has never even entertained the thought of killing anyone and so by right, he should not even be feeling nervous when someone from the next table suddenly drops dead with hands clutching at her throat and the police quickly comes to hold the witnesses and suspects back while Aoko is trembling noticeably and clutching at his sweater. Of course, what _should_ happen isn't necessarily what _does_ happen and he finds his heart pounding with the same furiosity that it does just before a heist while he's fervently hoping that his Poker Face holds steady and doesn't crack. If by chance it does crack, it would make him stand out way too much and that would be a terrible thing right now as not five metres away is tantei- _kun_ wearing his serious, 'deduction face' and Kaito is almost one hundred percent sure he would be found out instantly. After all, how often would you find someone who looks near identical to you with the same build and just so happens to be around your age?

Kaito just takes the moment where he's blending into the background to admire the serious look that tantei- _kun_ wears as nicely as a three-piece suit as he's prodding around the inside of the corpse's mouth.

...Okay, maybe not that but, seriousness and tantei- _kun_ seemed made for each other.

Raking a hand through his hair, Kaito pushed a sweaty lock of hair away from his face and turned his attention to the nearby Megure- _keibu_ who was currently interrogating a couple who was sitting next to the victim before she died. Something about the man seemed off, though and as Kaito watched, he realised that the man would pick at his shirt cuff every time he lied. It was odd, considering that nobody would usually lie when talking to a police officer at a _crime scene_ and the questions he lied at were those that were key in solidifying an alibi and determining the culprit. He could hear tantei- _kun_ muttering to himself, seemingly having found enough evidence to tell him who the killer was but not enough to ensure that the person got convicted, if his mutterings were any indication. Taking a huge risk that he usually would never have done, Kaito peeled away from the back wall of the cafe, glancing at Aoko who was watching him worriedly before she understood his intentions and let go of his arm. Walking over to Shinichi without making the movement stand out too much, he stopped beside the detective who looked up with an alert look that melted into shock when he took note of Kaito's face and murmured a short phrase before walking back to Aoko, seeing the steely glint that said the detective had gotten all the pieces needed to successfully throw the culprit into jail.

" _That man fiddles with his cuff when he lies."_

The detective stared at Kaito for a moment, eyes seeming to bore into his very soul and causing shivers to run up and down his spine before speaking out loud, gaining the attention of everyone inside the cafe and beginning his famous deduction shows.

Maybe he had been a bit too obvious, he hadn't made any effort to disguise his voice and for a random person, suspect or not, to go up to a detective who wasn't even the man-in-charge at the crime scene to give him a tip wasn't something just any person did. Now, it resulted in tantei- _kun_ probably having deduced his identity, which, admittedly, was quite a bad thing but Kaito found himself not caring much. If worse came to worst, he could easily up and disappear but he would not allow himself to stand by and not provide any help to catch the murderer if he knew anything that would help.

Suddenly, there was a splitting pain in his head and Kaito crumpled into a ball on the floor, collapsed in a fetal position due to the sheer amount of pain coursing through his brain making him unable to keep his balance. Waves of anger and hatred coursed over him, causing him to feel slightly nauseous. This was significantly stronger than anything he had felt before and he heard a voice speaking, echoing inside his head and sounding clearer than it ever had although still too muffled to make out any words. He could feel Aoko's hand - cool and soothing - on his forehead - woah, when had his body heated up so hot - and he cracked open an eye from when he had instinctively squinted it shut. A few officers were watching him concernedly but when Aoko informed them that it was due to him having a soulmate, they backed away but still flashing him worried looks. The voice in his head seemed to double as he became more aware of his surroundings and a particularly loud shout led him to freeze as the exact same voice resounded clearly a short distance away and he looked up to find tantei- _kun_ , burning anger in his eyes as he readied a football to knock out the man - he _was_ the murderer after all - who was brandishing a knife at the officers and threatening them to stay away.

Shinichi yelled out an order to the surrounding officers and Kaito felt that same sentence, except sounding like it had been broadcasted through a static-y radio without the static but equally unable to be made out.

Tantei- _kun_ was his soulmate. Figures Lady Luck would have such a sense of humor.

 **X**

When the murder was solved and the suspects released, Shinichi looked around to try and find KID - he was _definitely_ that brown-haired man who had come up to him halfway through the case - only to see that said person had already left, faster than anyone could try to stop him and he sighed deeply before beginning to pack his bag. He would talk to the man during a heist then, he had something serious to discuss with him.

 **X**

 **A/N: Whatever could Shinichi have to talk with KID? It couldn't be *beep* could it? I guess you should tune in next time to find out. *Insert lame TBC ending song***

 **Please review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	16. Words On Skin: Part 2

**5\. Words On Skin: Part 2.**

 **Notes: I won't give excuses. I got lazy and complacent and dragged back into minecraft. Here's (finally) part 2 for 'Words On Skin'**

 **Summary: '** _Whatever is written on your skin appears on your soulmate's_ '. That is the unbreakable rule of the universe. When soulmates are few and far between and it is difficult for them to even meet, it is a strange rule but helpful sometimes as

Kuroba Kaito finds out. Whilst writing random things on his arm, he is shocked - and mildly interested - when he receives a reply. Just who is this mysterious Shin?

 **X**

"Kaito… Why are you covered in marker ink?"

"Good morning Aoko! Guess what?!"

"...What?"

"Apparently I have a soulmate!"

A gasp of surprise and disbelief came from Aoko as she swept her eyes over the messy and neat scribbles littering Kaito's arms as he grinned cheekily at her, an erasable black marker clasped between one hand while the other waved a formerly white towel in a disgruntled Hakuba's face. Hakuba seemed to have swallowed a lemon, with his furrowed brows and constipated expression and Kaito could guess what he was thinking about. Kaitou KID had a soulmate, whatever would the world think about that?

He rubbed at his arm with the blackened towel until it became red with the friction and shook his marker a few times to get the ink running. With how much he had pestered his mysterious soulmate, his newly bought marker had almost run out of ink after only a few days yet the other party had only responded a few times, usually to ask him to ' _shut up for a few moments would you?'_ yet Kaito noticed a subtle change in 'Shin''s words, less cold and aloof, more annoyed and sarcastic. It was a mighty improvement in Kaito's personal opinion and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for making his soulmate open up slightly.

Aoko huffed, recovered from the surprise that the news brought and said in a matter-of-fact voice,

"Are you going to get registered with the government? You know that because soulmates are so rare you would get a measure of protection and even benefits from the government because of it."

Kaito brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, for once wearing a serious expression on his face as he thought it over. While it was true that listing himself on the government records as having a soulmate would gain him some benefits, provided he could prove it, that was, he would be increasing the chances of someone noticing the similarities between himself and KID and possibly exposing his secret identity.

"I'll go after school."

 **X**

Shinichi tapped a finger against the table of the government building's receptionist counter, slight annoyance colouring his expression as he tuned out the whispers from the other people inside the lobby. Ran was talking to the receptionist sitting behind the polished marble counter in an animated voice and the woman pushed a white piece of paper over to him with a pen and Shinichi wrote down his name and identification number before passing it back. As the lady was searching up his information on the computer, two more people entered the building, this time a pair of students from… Ekoda High? The boy with messy hair was apparently messing with the by making her things appear and disappear or suddenly making a rose appear in her hair and girl was looking more and more annoyed before she finally exploded out in anger.

"Kaito, will you stop that?! We're here to get you registered as having a soulmate for God's sake!"

 _Kaito? Kaito… Kai… Was he the one who was writing to him?_ It seemed entirely too coincidental but Shinichi was pretty sure that was the case. Just in case he was, Shinichi tried to subtly observe the teen, the boy seeming too familiar to him for some reason. He also noted that the boy seemed to be looking everywhere but at him, interesting.

His attention was drawn away when the receptionist requested proof that he indeed had a soulmate by way of writing using a water soluble marker they provided to write on some part of his body and seeing if his soulmate would write back. It was a poor method but they had no other way. Keeping a careful eye on the teen's arm, Shinichi wrote a short message on his own and watched the boy jerked slightly in shock, the same sentence appearing on his arm as well. Kaito's eyes flew to Shinichi, just for a split second but it was enough for Shinichi to narrow his eyes and walk over, Ran calling out his name confusedly and Kaito's friend to stare at him inquiringly. Ignoring all that he stopped in front of the other boy who was looking at him with a plastic smile on his lips and well-concealed anxiety in his eyes.

"You're 'Kai' aren't you?"

 **X**

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? Nahhh. Remember to review, favourite and follow! Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	17. Voice In My Head: Part 3 - Final

**6\. Voice In My Head: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Notes: What's this? Two updates within one week? This surely cannot be, can it? (You know it can, it's happening right now after all)**

 **Summary:** Kaito is interested and coincidentally, so is Shinichi. Occasionally, they can hear a voice in their heads, warped and muffled as they are and sounding vaguely like someone is trying to speak underwater but all that comes out is a flurry of bubbles and a mess of gibberish. They know from what the media, government and basically everybody has told them that it is their soulmate and it is a wonderfully rare occurrence that two souls were so in sync that they are made for each other - literally. So what's Kaito to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the meitantei _-kun_ chasing him down to the rooftops? And what's Shinichi to do when his soulmate turns out to be none other than the damned thief he's trying his utmost to catch?

 **X**

 _The sky was velvety-black._

 _Sirens were blaring from somewhere behind._

 _A cold gemstone was clasped inside his palm._

 _His legs were frozen to the railing._

 _Snow was piling up on his top hat._

 _Tantei-_ kun _had a hand fisted in his cape._

 _-wait, what?_

KID found out that it was indeed true and as the sleet soaked through his jacket sleeves and chilled his arms to the brink of being numb, he was frozen in place while crouched like a bird - an overly large, overly white bird - teetering dangerously on the thin railing of the museum balcony. His cape was already frozen solid by the buffeting winds and torrential sleet and it was amazing how tantei- _kun_ could get a good enough grasp on the smooth material while battling the falling snow and rain and even prevent him from jumping off the building and disappearing amongst the falling sleet quickly turning into a snowstorm.

Tantei- _kun_ was panting and his cheeks were cherry-red from the cold. His lips were pale from the cold and KID felt a brief rush of worry rush through him and turned around halfway before remembering that he was in the middle of running away and attempted to tug his cape from tantei- _kun_ 's death grip. A shudder escaped Shinichi's lips and he suddenly dropped to his knees, propping himself up with his elbows. KID started and hesitated for a moment before turning around fully and scooping tantei- _kun_ up in his arms before walking back into the museum, ducking into a small storeroom with a low bench in the corner and a few cleaning products littering the ground just before Nakamori- _keibu_ turned the corner, letting out a sound akin to that of a rampaging bull.

Sitting down on the bench, KID pulled off his cape, dropping it in a sopping wet pile near the door as he shrugged off his mostly dry jacket, it having been largely shielded by the cape. He threw the jacket over tantei- _kun_ 's shivering shoulders and tugging the other man into his arms, trying to warm him up by hugging him, chin buried in his worryingly cold hair. To distract himself from his growing panic at tantei- _kun_ 's continued trembling even after fifteen minutes had already passed, KID hummed an old folk song to himself, fingers shuffling through a pack of cards hidden inside his - thankfully - waterproof hat. Some people - if they ever got a chance to even meet him - would ask why he risked his own capture by staying behind instead of just leaving tantei- _kun_ in a safe, warm place and book it out of there. KID was attached to everyone on the task force chasing after him and he showed that affection by playing even more pranks on them. Tantei- _kun_ had somehow wormed himself into KID's heart and finding out that they were soulmates only served to endear him further to KID, ironic though it may be. To choose between leaving his soulmate, someone he cared about where he didn't know if someone would even find him and staying behind to ensure tantei- _kun_ 's safety before leaving was no contest. He would always choose the second, no matter where, when or who.

Shinichi gave a low moan of pain and KID's hands stilled, eyes flitting down to the prone figure curled up in his lap. Shinichi shifted and his eyes fluttered open, dazedly looking around before noticing who was currently holding him. KID felt a pang of worry that tantei- _kun_ was so out of it that his usually wire-sharp mind was dulled to such an extent but shoved it away as a brilliantly fake smile appeared on his face.

Shinichi jerked away as he processed the information currently being sent to his brain, a light blush surfacing on his cheeks as he noticed their compromising position. Losing his balance, he fell heavily onto the ground and saw KID struggling to suppress a smirk, a scowl making its way onto his face as he glared dully at KID.

A thought made its way into Shinichi's brain and KID shifted uncomfortably when he saw the strange expression making its way onto his face and got up from his seat, doffing his hat at Shinichi before collecting his cape and jacket before speedily making his way to the door, hoping to be able to escape during the time period in which his tantei- _kun_ was regaining his basic motor functions and was still unable to launch soccer balls at his head. Alas, it was not his lucky day.

His foot was snagged by a cold hand and KID felt himself falling, a mental image of being dragged to his death by a drowned water ghost flashing past his brain. Only, it wasn't a drowned water ghost, merely a half-drowned tantei- _kun_ stubbornly holding onto his ankle while sprawled over the ground in the position in which he had lunged at KID. So here they now lay uncomfortably on the dusty storeroom floor with KID struggling to keep his carefree smile on his face while Shinichi donned a serious foot as he pushed himself to a sitting position, hand still locked around KID's ankle.

"Why, tantei- _kun_ I didn't know you were so clingy, mayb-"

"KID, you're my soulmate aren't you?"

KID spluttered and raised up both hands, waving them in the air as if to swat away Shinichi's blatant statement.

"What ever are you talking about, tantei- _kun_? I didn't peg you for a joker."

Shinichi merely silently stared at him for a moment before bluntly stating,

"I saw you on the roof that day when you faced off against those snipers. I could feel your anger and hear what you were shouting."

KID cursed to himself, mentally berating himself for not noticing that tantei- _kun_ had been watching him. He took a subtle deep breath and pinned a smirk on to his Poker Face, lightly saying,

"So, what are you going to do now tantei- _kun_? You don't seem like the type to let a criminal go, soulmate or no. And you've pretty much caught me already-" here he gestured at the hand clamped around his ankle "-so are you going to turn me in?"

Shinichi didn't even blink as he replied, sending KID into wide-eyed surprise, Poker Face slipping for that moment.

"I suppose I could make an exception and let you go. Only if you consider going out for lunch sometime though."

KID stared for a moment before chuckling slightly and holding out a hand for Shinichi to shake,

"You've got a deal."

Then in a puff of pink smoke, Shinichi felt his grip slacken as both hand and ankle disappeared from his grasp, a tiny slip of paper all that was left behind. On it was written:

 _XXXX-XXXX, call me~_

 _Kuroba Kaito_

 **X**

 **A/N: This series is ending soon. This is not a joke, this series is ending soon. I will finish 'Words On Skin' and mark this story as complete since I don't think I can write anymore for this story. Thanks for following along so far and stay tuned for the final chapter. Please review, favourite and follow as well though the last would only be effective for one more chapter.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


	18. Words On Skin: Part 3 - Final

**5.** **Words On Skin: Part 3 - Final.**

 **Notes: Finally the final part of this entire series is being updated. Whoa I took a long time. Well, I hope you enjoy the final part of 'Words On Skin'.**

 **Summary: '** _Whatever is written on your skin appears on your soulmate's_ '. That is the unbreakable rule of the universe. When soulmates are few and far between and it is difficult for them to even meet, it is a strange rule but helpful sometimes as Kuroba Kaito finds out. Whilst writing random things on his arm, he is shocked - and mildly interested - when he receives a reply. Just who is this mysterious Shin?

 **X**

The boy had indeed been 'Kai', Shinichi's annoying but also oddly endearing soulmate, though it was strange how tense he seemed the first few minutes of their meeting, as if he had committed a crime or something and expected Shinichi to suddenly bust out handcuffs and arrest him or something.

(Only later would he know how right he had been with that thought.)

However, they did end up being friends and even ended up spending so much time with each other that he had been on the receiving end of _many_ raised eyebrows and suggestive grins from his friends. Shinichi would even go so far as to say that next to Ran and Hattori, Kaito was the one that knew him the best and it was a little weird, how Shinichi had only known the other boy for maybe a few months but felt as if he had known him for much longer than that time frame. Even so, from their first meeting up until that point, Shinichi had had a faint, odd feeling that there was still something about Kaito that he wasn't speaking, a rather _big_ something as he soon found out, considering the fact that Kaito wasn't merely Kaitou KID's biggest fan, but Kaitou KID himself.

 **X**

He found out about Kaito's biggest secret close to half a year after their first 'official' meeting during a period of time when he was so busy, he didn't even have time to differentiate between sugar or creamer for his coffee - not that it really affected him that much since he wasn't one to take anything with his coffee but still, it really went to show how buried he was in his work. Between school, case work and the KID heists that were increasing in frequency, he rarely even had time to himself. What was even stranger was that Kaito seemed as tired as he was, even though by all right the only thing he was doing lately seemed to be playing pranks on Nakamouri- _keibu_ 's daughter and Hakuba, the latter sported brightly coloured hair more and more frequently nowadays. Shinichi didn't pay that any mind at the time, too focused on surviving the onslaught his life seemed intent on pelting at him to take much notice of anything else.

(Disappointing of him, how even with all the clues laid out in front of him like some sort of buffet spread, he didn't even notice such an obvious thing.)

Kaito had dragged him out of the house on a sunny sunday, as he was wont to do and Shinichi had flinched upon coming face-to-face with the sun for the first time in days, as _he_ was wont to do. There was a reason why he had been called a detective- _otaku_ more than once in his life. When he had finally dragged his gaze from glaring hatefully at the sun, all the while a strange feeling tumbled around in his gut as he felt the part of his wrist where Kaito's fingers wrapped around start to feel hot, as if it was on fire, he realised just _where_ Kaito was dragging the both of them for the day. Shiranami mansion, the site for KID's next heist, was set on an impossibly high hill and featured many things, including an overzealous mansion owner who wanted to get his nose in everything and enjoyed bragging about how the mansion had been _handed down his family line for generations_ and how he himself was _descended from a noble who lived in the edo period and had supposedly turned into a youkai to seek revenge on some people who had wronged him_ ; the mansion owner's son, a most uncooperative 14 year old on the cusp of his rebellious period who found it very funny to interfere with the setup of security measures put in place specifically to - futilely - deter KID; and finally the owner's freaking _dog_ of all things that barked like the devil himself and spent all of his time biting the ankles of everyone that passed by him. Shinichi found the whole situation absolutely preposterous and had been prepared to skip the heist in its entirety but Kaito on the other hand found it extremely amusing and - without a care for his thoughts - dragged him here. Since Shinichi was widely known as the only one who could contend against KID on equal footing after Edogawa Conan had entered witness protection in America post-takedown of a major underground criminal organization and Kaito himself was a remarkable magician - a fact that had caused Shinichi to feel as if he was missing something important before he brushed it off - as well as having been brought in to consult on the security multiple times, the officers there put up trace resistance against their entering of the heist location.

After the customary tugging of faces that Nakamouri- _keibu_ insisted on, Shinichi stood rubbing his face in the middle of the courtyard where a sakura tree bloomed, scattering pastel pink petals every which way. Hmm, so this was the famous sakura tree that bloomed year-round even when other sakura trees were left barren under the assault of the seasons. Just as he was about to turn away, Shinichi caught the glimmer of a thin fishing line strung up between the branches, attached to some innocuous-looking, well-hidden black boxes that he honestly wouldn't have noticed if the string didn't happen to catch the light at the right angle to reflect into his eyes. Taking a quick look around, Shinichi braced a foot against the side of the trunk and scurried up the tree, nestling himself in the crook of a branch and picking up one of the boxes with a handkerchief.

It appeared to be the type of device that activated on impact and was hollow on the inside, and from what he could see out of the clear plastic film on the side, filled roughly three-quarters with a horrendously garish pink dye, placed _just so_ so that the slightest tug on the string would dislodge the box from its spot. With a grin that eerily resembled KID's firmly planted on his face, he pulled the rest of the boxes from where they were jammed in place and rearranging them, knowing fully well that KID was one who knew where everything was down to the last centimetre. It was this meticulousness of his that allowed him to evade capture, but it was also the same meticulousness that would foil his plans, of that Shinichi was _very_ sure.

 **X**

As the timing of the heist drew near, the lively atmosphere was tamped down into a more serious one as the officers from KID's task force and a few others from different divisions got in place, solemn looks on their faces as they surveyed the surroundings alertly. Shinichi himself settled comfortably into a spot on the windowsill of a second floor hallway that overlooked the sakura tree, one down from the one that was opened just a sliver and served to effectively indicate KID's path to freedom and he made sure to obscure himself as best as he could in the shadows.

It was fairly evident when KID arrived, as that was also the time when the shouting started. Belatedly Shinichi wondered where Kaito had gone, seeing as the boy had vanished without a trace about forty-five minutes prior to the start of the heist. Shinichi shifted his position, melting into the shadows even further as the telltale stomps of pursuing officers trickled in from further down the hallway. A few seconds later, a burst of white exploded from around the corner as KID bolted down the stretch of the hallway, heading for the window as Shinichi had expected. A mad grin was on his face and he didn't seem to have noticed Shinichi in the gloomy darkness of the hallway. When Shinichi stepped out, a flash of shock streaked across KID's face before it smoothed out into his infamous Poker Face again and KID came to an abrupt halt in front of Shinichi, looking as unruffled and at ease as ever. Shinichi smirked and made a move as if to shoot a tranquilizer dart at KID and was satisfied to see him dart towards his pre-selected window, pushing it open and leaping out all in one smooth movement, landing in a crouch in the soft grass before he was off again in a burst of movement.

Shinichi jumped out after him, wincing at the impact and inwardly wondered how KID made it seem so easy as he chased after the phantom-like fleeing form. By now they had already left the other officers far behind and confused. When they passed by the tree, KID suddenly halted and Shinichi likewise skidded to a stop some five meters away, well aware of what KID was about to do. KID called out to him, voice smooth and mildly amused,

"Tantei- _kun_! Fancy seeing you here! I've got to go now so please enjoy this light… shower."

Shinichi made a show of being irritated, all the while laughing silently at what KID had coming up for him. KID's fingers twitched and as expected, the black boxes seemingly flew out of nowhere. However, contrary to expectations, the boxes didn't go straight towards Shinichi and instead towards KID himself, crashing heavily onto his body and exploding in a splatter of pink that dyed KID's skin the same colour. Shinichi would have laughed if he wasn't busy being stunned at the same colour inexplicably appearing on his own skin, a mark of soulmates.

 _But wait… if Kaito is my soulmate yet the dye that splashed on KID's skin appeared on mine, doesn't that mean that Kaito is…_

And there went the rest of Shinichi's brain, and from what he could see out of the fog in his mind, KID - no, it was Kaito wasn't it - was in very much the same situation.

KID snapped out of it faster though and with a softly tender smile on his face that seemed drastically out of place, he turned back and drew closer to Shinichi, a puff of smoke leaving his face clean and him dressed in street clothes again, firmly cementing his identity as Kaito. Kaito put his mouth by Shinichi's ear, whispered a short phrase that left Shinichi blushing before planting a small kiss on Shinichi's lips and pulling away, turning to greet the officers that had finally appeared, convincingly playing the part of a person frustrated that he had been thwarted but also greatly admiring the one who thwarted him, as was expected of Kaito's assumed identity as KID's number one fan.

All the while, Shinichi stared at him dazedly, even as an officer asked him what happened, replying only with a faint, "He got away…" as he processed what Kaito whispered to him, an uncharacteristically shy smile appearing on his face as he sorted out what that strange feeling bubbling inside him earlier that morning and many times over the past few months had been.

" _Well done tantei-_ kun _, it seems you've figured out my identity. Then, as a reward… A kiss."_

Shinichi was in love with the most annoying thief and the most flamboyant magician and he wouldn't have asked for anything else.

 **X**

 **A/N: Wooo! It's finally done! This one's about 2000 words by my estimation. That's long for what was supposed to be a drabble part. It seems rather fitting though, the final chapter being the longest one yet. Well then, 'That Which Binds Us' is now officially complete but don't unfollow yet! I might just come back and update this once in a blue moon if inspiration ever strikes again.**

 **Now then, remember to leave a review and favourite if it suits you! Thanks!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-SilvCyanide**

 **(P.S. did anyone catch the Nurarihyon No Mago reference I snuck in there? Or both of the references I should say. One of them is really obscure and can only be recognised if you're really familiar with the manga and the Hundred Tales arc. The other is not as obscure and shouldn't be hard to guess. Let me know in a review if you know which or just PM me if you can't figure it out!)**


End file.
